Odio
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest- Odia al ángel y a "él" lo ama


TITULO: **Odio**

**One Shot**

FANDOM: **Supernatural**

PAIRINGS: **Wincest**

SPOILERS:**4X17 **(Solo un poco)

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

FEEDBACK: **katrinna_le_ y katrinna_le_.mx **

_-…tú crees que lo haré, ¿verdad?...qué me pasaré al lado oscuro._

_-Si, ¿de acuerdo? Si. ¿La forma en la que te has comportado últimamente?, ¿las cosas que has estado haciendo?...Oh, lo sé. La forma en la que te deshiciste de Alastair como si nada, como si estuvieras espantando una mosca…Cas me lo contó, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Qué más te dijo?_

_-Nada que no supiera ya… Qué has estado usando tú mierda psíquica, y te has estado haciendo más fuerte. Simplemente no sabemos por qué o cómo._

_-No es lo que crees_

_-Entonces, ¿qué es Sam? Porqué estoy totalmente perdido…_

Sabía que Dean estaba desilusionado de él. Podía saberlo por cómo lo miraba, por cómo le hablaba, por cómo le rogaba que recapacitara y volviera a ser el de antes.

Pero no podía, había tomado una decisión y la mantendría hasta el fin. Nadie era perfecto, y aunque podría tardar años en dar excusas viables, no las daría.

Todo era por Dean, por retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que siempre hizo por él. Dean debía de entenderlo.

Pero mientras eso se cumplía, y la sangre le hervía como pocas veces en la vida, _él_ pagaría por su intromisión.

Invocar un ángel era igual de _sencillo_ que hacerlo con un demonio. Dean no debía de enterarse _jamás_ de los truquitos extra que aprendió mientras estuvo en el infierno.

Dean ya tenía suficiente con lo que pensaba, considerándolo un descarriado futuro anticristo, cómo para ponerle sal a la herida.

Algún día lo perdonaría, algún día regresarían a mirarse cómo lo hacían antes, con esa devoción con la que él lo miraba siempre, con ese amor que jamás podría ocultarse y que incluso laslocas fans de _supernatural_ habían visto sin ni siquiera conocerlos.

Algún día regresarían a ser _DeanSam_ y nada más.

Pero hasta entonces…

-¿Me llamaste?

Sam enserió sus facciones, observando atentamente el apacible andar del ángel.

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

Castiel se detuvo frente a él. Serio, observando, a la expectativa.

-¿Y Dean?

-No te importa.-Respondió, friccionando las manos en puño, odiando la estoicidad que él, por mucho que deseara, jamás podría alcanzar.

-Te ves tenso, Sam. ¿Qué ocurre?-Indagó, examinando los músculos rígidos del cazador.- ¿Le has dicho a Dean que sabes invocar ángeles?

Sam gruñó, odiando la ironía en la voz.

Si antes su fascinación por los seres halados lo había envuelto en fantasías, y quizá, en ideas estúpidamente idealizadas, ya no más. Si ese frente a él era un ángel…prefería olvidar que existían.

-Deja a Dean fuera de esto.-Indicó con voz susurrante y enfadada.-Él no está aquí, pero yo si.

-¿Tú con un ángel? Pensé que preferías…otro tipo de compañías.-Expresó Castiel, moviéndose un par de pasos para quedar a espaldas del que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-¡Déjate de palabrerías!-Gruñó, acercándose al que no se giró.-Si te invoqué es porqué quiero hablarte.

-Entonces hazlo. Mi tiempo es importante. Hay una guerra, por si no lo recuerdas.

-¿Y para eso quieres a mi hermano?, ¿eh? ¿Para que luche por ustedes y lo conviertan en…?

-Lo que el señor tenga reservado para Dean, solo le concierne a él. A nadie más.-Señaló, enfrentando al chico que pareció más alto.

-Déjenlo en paz.-Murmuró con evidente odio, uno que no pasó desapercibido por el ángel que no se inmutó y continuó observándolo.-Yo solo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de todo y de él.

-Seguro, como fuiste capaz de sacar a Dean del infierno, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Bebiendo sangre de demonio?

Una lucha de miradas se llevó a cabo en ese momento. Azul y bicolor se desafiaron a muerte y ninguno cedió en terreno.

-Escúchame bien, Castiel…

-No, escucha tú.-Interrumpió el ángel, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Si no le dije nada a Dean sobre tú complejo de vampiro, es porqué aun le queda una pizca de esperanza contigo. Una que no debería de tener. No tienes posibilidades.

-Nadie preguntó tú opinión.

-Tal vez, pero es algo que hasta Dean sabe. ¿A caso no lo ves en sus ojos cada vez que te implora que te detengas?, ¿Cada vez que te pide que lo pienses mejor y respetes su opinión?, ¿Cada vez que te habla sobre el bien y tú te cierras con tus ideas de megalomanía y poder? Si no lo has visto, dudo que vuelvas a verlo, Sam.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!-Gritó, pinchando el pecho del que ni siquiera se inmutó.- ¡Tú, quien pone en peligro a mi hermano cada vez que se le antoja! Si hay alguien aquí, que NO tiene posibilidades, ese eres tú.

-No sé…

-SABES perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Me crees tonto, a caso?-Rió, demostrando superioridad.-Sé cómo lo miras, como esperas hacer algo bien para que te sonría y vuelva a buscarte. Se que lo espías y _velas _su sueño. Yo se cosas que se supone no deberías de sentir, Castiel.

El ángel no se movió. Cierto o no sería algo que pronto se descubriría por si solo.

-¿Cuál es tú punto?-Indagó, con el tono más frío del que dispuso.

-Aléjate de él.-Dijo, bajo y lleno de odio.-Aléjate de él y déjalo tranquilo.

-No puedo.-Respuesta rápida y tajante, llena de verdad retadora en una mirada que siguió la bicolor.-No lo haré.

-Oh, si, lo harás.-Sonrió, mostrando autosuficiencia.

-¿A caso temes que le diga tus secretitos?-Sonrió mordaz, mostrando autoridad.

-Quizá aquí el que tenga más que perder eres tú. El hecho de que no comprendas a los humanos, a pesar de estar en uno de sus cuerpos, es una desventaja grande para ti.

-Dean me aprecia.-Respondió, mirando el brillo asesino del que se acercó más a él.

-No.

-Me aprecia. Jamás lo dirá pero me busca, cuando se supone que debe buscarte a ti.

-Cuando todo esto termine, él regresará a mí. Es cuestión de tiempo para que esta absurda telenovela en la que nos han metido, acabe y entonces…

-¿Entonces?-Indagó el ángel observando el cambio de expresión del cazador, una que iba de odio a pura confianza.

-Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Alucinas.-Sonrió, sabiendo que los mortales podían llegar a decir estupideces cuando se encontraban bajo presión.

-No lo hago. ¿Sabes por qué?-Indagó, imitando la sonrisa del ángel y acercándose a su oído donde susurró con claridad.-Porqué Dean es Mío y siempre lo será.

A Castiel siempre le parecería graciosa la posesividad de los humanos hacia otros humanos, pero esa vez y tras su reciente descubrimiento de los _sentimientos_, algo pinchó su interior. Un algo que no le gustó y le obligó a mirar al menor de los Winchester con lo que pareció odio.

-Lo estás perdiendo. Lo perderás.-Agregó con firmeza, sintiendo que temblaba de impotencia.

-No lo haré, Castiel. Dean y yo somos parte de un todo, una leyenda, juntos hasta el fin. Así que aléjate de él y no te atrevas a pensar en estar a su lado, porqué no te lo permitiré. Dean es M-Í-O.

Sam lo miró un segundo solamente para después girarse y alejarse de él.

Debía llegar antes de que Dean se despertara y notara su ausencia.

No podía perder más tiempo con un _ángel_ que pensaba, podía arrebatarle lo suyo.

No toleraba que Dean confiara en él, que hablara con él, que estuviera con él. Que lo difamara y le creyera. No podía, porqué eso los alejaba y eso NO debía de ser.

Así que era el ultimátum para Castiel: la próxima vez no sería tan civilizado y aunque su entrada en el cielo, una que estaba seguro jamás tuvo, se vetara, haría algo muy malo al _angelito_ si volvía a meterse con lo suyo.

Castiel tardó un momento en procesar las cosas, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que Sam Winchester le había advertido, solo pudo sonreír.

Sentía algo por Dean, no lo negaría más, pero ese pobre niño estaba tan desesperadamente celoso que era incapaz de ver la realidad.

-Él te dejará, y No es de mí de quien debes preocuparte Sam, sino de ti mismo. Tú egoísmo lo alejará de tú lado y yo solo estaré ahí para cuidarlo.

Veremos para quién es el odio al final.

Se esfumó, sabiendo que sus palabras eran meramente humanas pero que en su corazón comenzaba a albergar el sentimiento que había llevado a Sam a invocarlo esa noche, y que era dirigido hacia el que pese a su catastrófico pronostico, pudo reclamar lo que él jamás podría.

_FIN_

Aun quiero creer,

y no hace falta recordar que este capítulo así lo ha dicho.

Gracias por todo.

See ya everyone ^^

**KLF**


End file.
